1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a wound by creating a therapeutic combination of materials with ultrasonic waves, spraying the combination onto the wound to be treated, and inducing cavitations within the combination.
2. Background of the Related Art
When confronted with infected and wounded tissue, physicians and similar practitioners of medical arts have numerous devices and methods at their disposal. For instance, exposing an infected wound to oxygen may bring about a therapeutic effect. Methods of delivering oxygen to wounds have been developed and are implemented by various devices and compounds. The methods include placing the wound within an oxygen rich environment as to facilitate the diffusion of oxygen from the environment into the wound. Oxygen releasing compounds have also been placed over wounds as to allow for the diffusion of oxygen from the compound into wound.
Administering pharmaceuticals to a wound may also be utilized to treat an infection. Specifically, treating an infected wound may be accomplished by administering various anti-microbial agents such as, but not limited to, antiseptics, antibiotics, antiviral agents, antifungal agents, or any combination thereof.
In extreme situations, the practitioner may have to resort to the surgical removal of infected tissue to treat an infected wounded. Subsequently grafting transplanted and/or bioengineered tissue onto the wounded may be necessary with severe wounds.
More experimental treatments, such as exposing an infected wound to ultraviolet light, electricity, and/or ultrasound, are also available to the practitioner. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,754, 6,761,729, 6,533,803, 6,569,099, 6,663,554, and 6,960,173 teach methods and devices utilizing an ultrasound generated spray to treat wounds. Methods and devices utilizing indirect contact with wounds via a liquid aerosol are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,025,735 and 6,916,296.